Denial and Love
by Aqua88
Summary: Casey loves Derek. Casey is in Denial. Derek loves Casey. Derek is in Denial. Classic Dasey. My first fan fic.
1. Bickering and Realizations

**A/N: This is my very first life with derek fan fic, so please review. I am also just writeing as I go along, so if you have an idea feel free to suggest it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know why people put disclaimers in but I do not own life with derek, as much as I want to.**

**"Just go Inside Casey, I do not care what you do!" **

**"Fine, I will!"**

**Casey ran inside and slammed the door. _What do I care what Derek does anyway?, _Casey thought to herself. _He does not even care what I think. Everything I do Derek hates! We can't even do a simple task like rakeing leaves. _Casey ran up to her room and plopped down on my bed. _I have to do something about this_. _I will talk to Paul on Monday. He always know what to do. _**

**There was a soft knock on her door. "Casey are you all right?", Lizzie's voice said from outside the door. "Come on in, Liz". **

**"Casey are you ok?, I am worried about you with all this bickering between you and derek lately." Lizzie sat down next to her sister on the bed. **

**"Yeah I am fine. I have no clue _why_ we fight all the time. I mean this past month we can not even get through one conversation with out some sort or insult or sassyness."**

**"Maybe you should go talk with that guidance counseler that you talk about.", Lizzie said suggestivly.**

**"That is exactly what I was just thinking." Anyways thanks Liz you helped me feel better already, and she gave her sister a hug. **

**"Caasseeyy, Liizzziieee, Dinner!" Nora said from down stairs. "I gues we better go down there", Lizzie said as she walked out the door. **

**Casey let herself take a deep breath before she decended down the stairs. She knew Derek would be angry at her still. And quite frankly she was still angry at him. **

**"Hey Case, can you pass the Garlic Bread?" said Edwin hungrily, although everyone had not even sat down yet. Casey passed the Garlic bread and Lizzie sat down. **

**Edwin right away set down the garlic bread and looked down at his plate. There has been some tense moments with Lizzie and Edwin. The family had no clue what was going on with them. Since the McDonalds moved in with the Venturi's they have always acted very brotherly and sisterly, but in their 13th year so far it has just been weird between them. Lizzie pretented to tie her shoelaces.**

**Derek sat down at the table. Ever since _they_ had turned 17 it had been weird with them. All they do is fight. Casey stuck her tongue out at Derek. She knew it was juvinile but it made her feel better. Derek gave her a look. Everyone else was seated now. **

**"This looks great, Mom." Casey said cheerfully trying to block out the withering stares that Derek was giveing her. **

**"Miss Goody two shoes", Derek mumbled under her breath.**

**Nora looked at Derek. "What was that?" **

**"Nothing."**

**"Good."**

**After the family ate, a couple more odd moments between Lizzie and Edwin, and a breif session of bickering between you know whos, Casey retreated to her room. She sat down at her computer and opened up her Diary Journal software. She had been useing it ever since she moved in and she was not about to quit now even if she was 17. Casey started to type:**

**_I hate Derek!! I mean what is up with him!! And to make matters worse George said he wants us to rake the backyard while the rest of the family goes for their anual physicals whitch Derek got in last week and I got in yesterday whitch means Lizzie will not be here to talk with me when we most likely fight again. _**

**Casey saved the program and shut down her computer to go to bed. She into the bathroom did her business and as she was brushing her teeth there was a banging knock on the door. "Casey get out of there!" Derek shouted. "We have to get up early to rake tomorrow and I want to get ready for bed!" Casey spat. "Oookkkk your highness let me finish!". Casey spat again loudly enough for the waiting derek to hear outside the door and left. "There you go." Casey slowly went to her room, shut the door behind her, and fell into a deep sleep.**

**Derek finished up in the bathroom and went into his room. Ever since since the Venturi's moved in he took to drawing more. He always liked to but did not tell anyone. _I wonder what Casey would think if I told her that I like drawing. Wait, what do I care what Casey would think? She obviously hates me. Whitch in turn makes me mad that she does not like, er well, tolerate me, then I fight with her. If I was not the Derek Venturi then I would tell her that maybe we should just cool it with the fighting. _Derek thought as he was drawing. Derek suddenly realized what face he was drawing...the outline of Caseys face and her eyes... actually it was the spitting image of Casey's eyes. He quickly picked it up to tear it up and changed his mind. _Maybe I will just keep it...if I put it in a folder behind my book shelf no one will find it. I mean it looks pretty cool. Even if it is Casey. _**

**Derek put the folder behind his book shelf and shook the thought out of his head that Casey's eyes were beutiful. He turned out the light right along with the thought. At least so he thought...**

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was kinda slow. I promise it will get better and it will have those dasey moments everyone loves! So Review, Review, Review. I will have another chapter up very soon. I will not quit on you I promise. Do not forget to add me to story watch!! **


	2. Derek's Dream

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I kinda wanted to put emphasis on Derek's Dream, and Caseys Reaction. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own life with derek.**

* * *

**Casey awoke to Derek mumbleing in his sleep whitch he often did. This time the mumbleing was less intense so he must have been haveing a good dream. She looked at her clock on her night table. 5:45am. She heard Derek's mumbleing get a little softer. This morning for some reason, she was curious about what he was saying. What he was dreaming. **

**She slowly crawled out of bed. She opened her door trying not to make it squeek. No such luck. _Squueeekkk_..._Snap, I hope no one heard._ From what she could tell the lights were still out downstairs. No one was up yet. Dereks door was actually half open for once. _He must have been to tired to shut it last night, _Casey thought. She crept in and saw Derek on his back. She waited to see if he would start again...nothing. _Oh well._ Suddenly Derek started talking softly. _"_No no...do not go...stay...I love you..." _Oh great I am in here listening to Derek talk about some girl. I am leaveing._ Her mind told her to leave, but her curiosity told her to stay a little bit longer. Maybe she could get a name to black mail him or something. _It might come in handy._ **

**Again Derek started to start sleep talk. "Your eyes...pretty blue...perfect in every way. I adore your chocolate brown hair. Your skin is flawless. Your smile, extrodanary". _That's weird...no it could never be...naw...I am leaveing now. This is an invasion of privacy. Derek or not._ She was half way out the door, almost afraid of what she might hear, when she heard Derek's voice softly say: "Casey." She turned around slowly thinking she was busted for listening but as she entered again, she realized he was still asleep. _Did he just say what I think he said? _As if almost on que Derek confirmed it for her: "Casey you are the one." **

**Casey suddenly needed to leave. _Now. _She needed to process this. She walked to the door and but her foot hit the door. Hard. _Ow ow ow ow._ She limped a couple steps so she was just outside the door. Suddenly she saw Nora standing next to her. "What were you doing in Derek's room?" She raised her eyes suggestivly. "Oh, um, nothing, I just needed to barrow something and and I thought I heard, and I...gotta go." **

**Casey ran an awkward run to her room since she was half limping. She sat down on her bed and looked at the clock. 5:58am. _Wow I almost stayed in Derek's room for 10 minuettes. I do not think I have ever done that. _Suddenly she remembered what Derek said. She ran to her computer and put up her Diary Software. She opened to her Derek Folder. There was lots in that. She started typeing like crazy, not worrying about a couple spelling errors even though she normally would:**

_**I can not beleive what Derek said!! Could he really...love me? I mean we fight all the time. Emily did warn me about this. She said she could not beleive that we do not love eachoter. At the time I thought this was crazy. But maybe there is something there. I mean we are not blood related. He is nice looking. Wait, no ok, Two words: step brother. But...I do not know what to think anymore and now I am slurring on here. I just need to collect my thoughts for awhile. OH NO. I have to rake leaves with Derek in 1 hour! That is ok. That is ok. I will just act natural. No problem with that. I think.**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review. I am writeing this as I go along so please feel free to make suggestions. **


	3. Mixed Feeling in the backyard

**A/N: I had this chapter in my mind when I originally started this. I hope you like it. There is a mini flashback in this chapter and it is in italics. Thoughts are in regular font. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek, and I most likely never will.**

* * *

**Derek woke up to his alarm beeping. 6:30am. _Time to get ready to go rake leaves with Casey. Super. _All of a sudden he remembered his dream about Casey. _Snap. Did I really dream that? I must be going insane. Yeah, thats it. _Derek got out a pair of jeans and an old white shirt, when he remembered he had school at 9:00. He switched to a nice brown one. He gelled up his hair, and as he snapped the bottle cap shut, he remembered something Casey said one day: **

_**"Derek, you kept me up all night last night!" **_

_**Derek looked at her like she was senseless. "I was asleep all night how could I have kept you up, smart one?"**_

**_"You Mumble in your sleep! All night it was -I want some fries with that-, apperently your awesome dream was ordering food at a fast food joint.", Casey said. _Her hair did look bad, like she had been tossing and turning. Her pajama's were sideways._ "And now I am going to be late for school!" Casey stormed out of the kitchen, and up the stairs._**

_**What if I mumbled in my sleep about Casey, Derek thought in horror. What if someone in the family heard? Worse what if Casey heard. She is only one thin paper like wall away. Well I will just act natural.**_

**Derek went downstairs and saw Casey putting one pop tart in the toaster. He grabbed the other one that she left in the wrapper and stuck it in the toaster next to hers, before she popped it down. She was all dressed and ready to go rake leaves. There was an awkward silence while waiting for their pop tarts. Casey loved Strawberry. So did Derek, coincidently. **

**_It seems like she knows something. Maybe I will just ask if I talked in my sleep last night. _"Hey, um, Case, er, Casey, Did I talk in my sleep last night?" **

**Casey looked a little surprised at his question. _He remembered his dream. He knows he drempt about me. He seems ok about it...I better tell him that I did. If I didn't he would know. The whole family knows I can not lie. My eyes blink too fast. Maybe I should just confront him. _Casey started to reply. **

**"Hey you guys, all ready to go and rake some leaves?" Nora said brightly as she entered the kitchen and the pop tarts popped up. "Yup." Casey grabbed her pop tart and went out the back door. **

_**That was weird, Derek thought to himself. She just might know something. Great. Now Casey knows a dream that I am not even sure what to think about it yet. **_

**He quickly walked out the back door. Nora sat there baffled. "Huh.", She said to herself. **

**Casey already got the rakes back out from yesterday, by the time Derek got out there. **

**"Could we just hurry this up? School starts in an hour." Casey snapped, getting in the first line of the soon to be fight.**

**"Sure." Derek replied, almost too brightly. _Nice going Venturi. Real Natural not to make a snappy remark back. Next time I say something it is going to be more rude._**

**Casey looked at him a little unsure. "Well ok then." _Huh. Weird._ **

**"How about you do one half and I do the other half, that way we can stay far away from eachother." Derek said curtly. **

**"Fine by me", Casey snapped right back. _Maybe everything is still normal, _Casey thought kind of blahish to herself.**

**Casey and Derek got to work on each of their sides. After a little while, Derek heard a loud "Thump". Then Casey scream with pain. "Crap.", Casey yelled. Derek right away rushed over to her not even thinking. He knelt down beside her. "Are you OK?" **

**"I don't know, my ankle cought on the prongs on the metal rake."**

**Her jeans were ripped. Her hair was all mussed. **

**_She must have really fell hard, _Derek thought with sincere sadness.**

**"Pull up your jeans, I want to make sure you are alright."**

**Casey pulled up her jeans enough to see that it was really cut. _Stupid Metal rakes._**

**Derek sprang into action. "You wait here while I go get the first aid kit."**

**"Don't worry Derek I do not think I am going anywhere", Casey chuckled as she said it.**

**_I can not believe that Derek of all people is actually concerned. But I still do not believe his dream is true. He hates me still. He is just concerned because...well because I am hurt. I do not know why..._**

**Casey's thoughts were interupted by Derek rushing out the back door with the first aid kit. He went down on his knees again next to Casey. He pulled up her jeans. For some reason it sent an icy chill down Casey's spine. He took out the antiseptic and spread it most tenderly on her large sized cut. She stared at him in awe. He took out some gauze and wrapped it carefully around her ankle. He secured it with some bandage tape. Derek noticed Casey's shocked expression. "Um, sorry, I just thought I would..." Casey cut him off, looking straight at him inches away from his lips. "Derek, _no_, do not be sorry. Thank you." **

**Derek stared for a minuete at her large diamond like eyes. He never realized how stunning they really were. _God, do they actually glisten?_ **

**Casey looked at Derek's flawless picure perfect eyes. They were like the color of Honey and chocolate mixed together. _I do not think I have ever stopped and actually looked into his eyes before. _**

**Suddenly Casey fell out of her trance. "Well, uh, I guess we better get to school." Derek snapped to attention and for some odd reason, almost looked forlorn that he had to stop looking at Casey. Casey noticed. **

**Derek cleared his throat and stood up. "Yeah I guess we should." He helped her up by pulling her up by her hands. **

**Casey astoninglishly, did not want to go. She held on a moment too long. Derek quickly pulled his hands down and put them inside his pockets. **

**"Bye." Casey said as she walked away. _This is weird. This is new. What is up with me lately? I have never thought of Derek as a brother. Why am I pulled to him all of a sudden. _Casey tried to shake the thought out of her head as she walked to school. She couldn't. **

**Derek sat down on a bench in the back yard to collect his thoughts for a minuette. _Weird. I actually want to be near Casey. I have never thought of her as a sister before. But god, her eyes...Maybe I...No. I am not in love with Casey. Impossible. She hates my guts. _Derek started to walk to school. He tried to get Casey out of his head. He couldn't. **

* * *

**A/N: I did not have that much doubt about this chapter as Chapter 2. I hope you agree with me. Ok, so now you know what to do...review review review! And remember I am makeing this up as I go along. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review. Thanks so much. Chapter 4 will be on the way soon!**


	4. Confessions on the inside

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I was pleased with it. I changed the font.

* * *

When Casey got to school, she went directly to her locker. She knew Emily would be there. And she was. "Hey, Em."

"Hey Casey...um, your jeans are ripped.", Emily said as Bending down to look. "Are you hurt?"

Casey shook her head violently, not wanting to explain to Emily about the backyard scene. "Oh um, I just tripped, there was a rake and, yeah."

"Ookk, Case. Whatever you say...I gotta get to class."

After Casey's morning classes, she decided to forfit lunch and go see Paul a day early. _I hope he is not with another kid._ Casey walked to Paul's office and the door was open. _Yes._ She went in and found Paul eating a salad. "Hey, Paul can we talk for a little bit? I have something on my mind." _Rather someone, but yes I got the basic point down._

"Sure Casey. You may shut the door if you'd like." Casey shut the door and sat down.

"What seems to be..." , Paul began, but Casey already dove in.

"I have had some strange feelings going on about Derek." She started off, even as Paul started to talk. _This is an Emergency, he will excuse my rudeness._

Paul started to do his counsler questions. "What kind of feelings?"

"Well not hateful feelings. I guess kind of regretful that we have been fighting. And something else, that I just can not quite put my finger on." _Or something I just do not want to put my finger on._

"That is great that you are regreatful about fighting. As for the other feeling, I think I know what you mean, only you can know that."

_I figured Paul would say something like that. I will just get down to the fighting._

"How can I stop this horrible fighting and bickering? Without is seeming odd? I mean we have fought ever since I moved here. I do not want to all of a sudden stop...then the family might think there is some other feeling, _oops_ , or um, something there."

"Well..."

"Well, What?" Casey kinda rudel snapped back. She was still a little protective of what might come out.

"Well...Is there something else there?" Paul said slowly.

Casey did not like to lie. It was not one of her specialtys. _I guess I should just tell him. He is the guidance counselor._

"Maybe." _Coward._

"I think you should figure that out then. It might be a good idea."

Casey just sat there for a moment. "I better go. Lunch hour is over soon."

"Bye Casey."

She walked out the door. _Oh my, _she thought to herself. _Well I guess I will have to figure it out. I just do not know how yet. _Casey thought about the situation all the way home. Even though Casey knew what she really felt. She did not even need to find out.

After school, Derek was standing by his locker. He was trying to figure out if he wanted to go see that lame guidance counsler, Casey always talked about. _I guess I could. He is the guidance counsler after all. Confidential and such. _Derek toward the guidance counslers office. The door was closed. He went right in without knocking.

Paul was sitting at his desk reading something. He looked up.

"Hello...How can I help you?"

"Hi I am Casey's step brother." _Even saying being casey's step brother sounds wrong._

"Ah, yes, Derek. Take a seat."

"How can I help you today," Paul said repeating his words again. "Anything on your mind?"

_More like someone. _"Um, yes actually. I have been thinking about Casey lately, and this fighting sitiuation. You probably know about it."

"Yes, I do." Paul said as he closed the book he was reading.

"Well, I kind of want the fighting to end between us...but we have done it for so long, I do not know how."

"Only you can make yourself not bicker. You could try being nice to Casey and see how she reacts?" Paul suggested.

"Yes, but I do not want the family to think there is something there." Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Is there something there?" Paul asked almost a little too genuinely curious.

"Ummmm..." Derek really did not know. "I don't know. Maybe."

"How about you try and figure out? It is worth a shot." Paul said now chuckleing inside his head, on how they secretly have the same feelings for eachother.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks...Paul." Derek said almost forgetting his name he was so wrapped up in thoughts about what could be.

"Anytime. Have a good afternoon."

Derek walked out the door a little confused. _I guess I will have to figure out if I am in Love with Casey._ He contempleted this on the way home knowing though, on the inside, he loved Casey. He did not need to find out. But the rest of him, said he did.

When Casey got home, she saw Edwin and Lizzie watching TV. They were far apart from eachother, Lizzie on her own Cushon, Edwin neatly on his side. She saw them glance at eachother and look up at Casey.

"Hey." They said at precisely the same time. Edwin glared at Lizzie.

"Ummm, Hi there?" _They must be fighting. Or keeping some sort of secret._

Casey went upstairs to her room, and went to the computer. She did her homework, then opened up her journal, and proceeded to type:

**I have decided that I will actually be nice to Derek. I think I want to get to know him better. Maybe then I will know. **

Casey decided she might as well well write everything down.

**Oh, who am I kidding I already know, I just want to get to know him better. Just to be around him.**

Casey felt awkward typeing this, but it also felt good.

When Derek came home, he heard scrambleing and then Lizzie and Edwin on opposite sides of the couch, as it has been for about 2 weeks now.

Lizzie and Edwin greeted him, almost too brightly. _Weird. _He headed upstairs. He passed by Casey's door and heard her madly typeing. He knew she was most likely writeing in her journal. He thought that was cute. No one was around so he just leaned against the wall across from her door listening to her type. He stayed there for 5 minuetes, and just thought about Casey in general. Her hair. Her eyes. Her mind. Her. _I think I really do love Casey. I am afraid to admit it. I am a chicken. Why can't I just do something about it? _As he stayed there for a couple minuetes more he decided to hang around her more. Maybe, just maybe, she would know telepathically somehow, of his feelings for her. _Since apperently I am too afraid to tell her. _

"Dinner is done!" Marti shouted from downstairs.

Derek heard Casey abruptly stop typeing. He realized where he was, and how it would look weird if Casey saw him here. She heard her comeing to the door. He quickly sprinted to his room, shut the door.

Casey heard Marti shout that it was time for Dinner so she closed her program and went to the door. She opened it and heard Derek's feet clomping on the hard wood to his room. She looked out the door and saw the end of his shirt, swiftly going into his room. _Huh._

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you like. The next chapter will be written soon. Any ideas? Feel free to suggest them. Thanks :-) 


	5. Getting to know you

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write.

* * *

Casey walked down the stairs to dinner. Everyone but Derek was seated. George noticed his son was not there. "Derek, get down here!"

Derek walked down stairs, while looking down. He did not want to look at Casey. He was wondering if she saw or heard him running away from her door.

Derek sat in his usual seat across from Casey. He looked up at her. _She does not look like she knows something. I am just over reacting._

After dinner, Nora looked for volunteers to wash the dishes. Being Casey, she volunteered. Normally Derek could have cared less. But tonight he wanted to talk to Casey. And he would help with a great big stack of dishes, to do that. "I'll help Casey." , Derek spoke up.

No one seemed to notice but Lizzie and Casey. Lizzie looked at Derek like he was crazy. Casey just looked blankly. _Did she just give a small half smile, or am I hullucinating?_

They took all the plates into the kitchen. Derek was polite and took the dishes that looked heavy. Casey watched Derek help clean up. "Thanks, Derek."

"No problem." _No problem at all, _he thought to himself.

He started the hot water to fill up the sink. He plugged up the drain. He squirted some dish soap in there. Casey watched again in awe, like she had while Derek had caringly wrapped her bandage that morning . Not knowing what else to do, he took the dish soap and squirted it towards her. Bubbles went floating everywhere. "Derek!", Casey said laughing.

"Sorry, I could not resist." _More like I could not resist you._

They stood side by side doing the dishes. Casey suddenly has an urge to stroke his hair. Or touch his neck. She tried to think of a way to touch him. She grabbed a bunch of bubbles from on top of the water and playfully set them on his nose. "Hey!", Derek playfully yelled.

There was tons of emotions going around the room. Unsureness. Happiness. Flirtatiousness. Nervousness. Affection. And that was just to name a few.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Lizzie said as she and Edwin walked in.

Casey did not know how to answer. Derek felt the vibe and and spoke for her. "We are doing the dishes."

_Duh, _Casey thought to herself. _I could have said that, instead of being all obviously nervous._

"Oh." Edwin said. Lizzie and Edwin sat down on the stools by the counter. Lizzie gazed at Edwin. Edwin gazed at Lizzie.

_Strange. _Both Casey and Derek thought.

They finished up the dishes and Derek silently went upstairs, sort of embarressed by his behavior with her, and thinking about her the way he did even though thankfully no one could hear his thoughts.

Edwin and Lizzie remained, Casey noticed as she walked out. Usually her sister might follow her out. Instead she stayed.

Casey, stayed and watched Lizzie and Edwin. _Maybe I can find out what is up._

"Do you wanna go watch a movie?" Edwin asked Lizzie.

"Sure." Lizzie breifly, tenderly, put her hand on his shoulder.

Casey ran up the stairs so she would not be cought. She shook the thought out of her head that there was something going on between Lizzie and Edwin, just like she tried to do the same with her step brother. For some reason she couldn't.

Casey went to her room, and went onto her computer. She logged onto her journal/diary software.

**So far, I love being around Derek. I am suddenly starting to notice things I did not before. His after shave bottle in the bathroom. The smell of his after shave. The way he walks. The way he speaks. This is going fast, but I do not care. Sometimes it even seems too slow. I just do not know if he similar feelings. I do not think I could ever tell him. But for right now, being around him, is bliss. This is all I need for right now. **

_I think, Casey added to herself._ She shut down the computer, And went to go get ready for bed. There was something wrong though. She wanted to talk to Derek more. _The 45 minuttes doing dishes was not enough. Oh, well. There is nothing I can do about it now. It is too late._

Derek went to his room heavenly hour with Casey. He sat down, and thought about what had happened. _Casey is different then I have thought her to be for the past years. She is flawless. I am starting to notice stuff about her. _Derek thought comprehending more and more that like it or not, he was starting to love Casey. _The way she types. The way she moves. The way she dresses. The cocoa butter lotion she uses. Everything is perfect. _

Derek went to go get ready for bed. But he felt incomplete. _I wish I could talk to Casey a little longer tonight. But it's too late._

When Derek walked out of the bathroom, he noticed Casey comeing back from getting a glass of water. He could tell because her lips were still wet. They both stopped and glanced at eachother. Casey was in her pajama's. A nice form fitted shirt that said "Sleep tight" with a sparkly cloud all around it, and some shorts. Derek Duly noted this.

Derek was in his pajama bottems. He had no shirt on tonight. Casey duly noted this.

"Hey", he whispered, as to not wake up anyone.

"Hi", she responded, whispering just like Derek, except shyly.

They were both thinking the same thing. But both did not say anything. Casey finally bit the bullet.

"Do you wanna come in my room for a little while. I am not very tired."

"Yeah, me either."

They both walked over to Casey's room. Casey had underwear on the floor. She quickly pushed it under the bed.

Derek sat down on the bed. Casey was going to sit there, but was not sure now. _Would it seem a little awkward? I am probably just makeing a big deal. _She sat down beside him. _Nope, it feels weird. _

However, they were both secretly estatic.

Somehow they found a way to start a conversation. One led to another and another. They talked about school, life, kids at school, their family, anything they could strike up a conversation about. They changed multiple locations in Casey's room. She layed down on the bed. He sat in the chair. She sat on the chair. He sat on the floor. Finally, she layed down on the bed sleepily, and he layed down sleepily too.

They just layed in silence for a little bit. Casey looked at him. Derek protended not to notice. He looked straight ahead like he was deep in thought. Casey stared at the wall, and let Derek do the same. It was still silent.

"What time is it anyways?" Casey leaned over him, and looked at her alarm clock. "Whoa, Derek it is 3:00am!"

"Oops. Well we had a lot of things to cover." Derek said.

"What do you mean "cover"?" Casey said in surprise.

"Oh, well I just ment you know we talked about a lot of things."

"Oh." Casey said not hideing her dissipointment.

"Well I better get to bed."

She stood up too. "Um, yeah, sorry I think I talked you into a coma."

"No. You did not. It was great."

Derek wanted to kiss her goodnight, but decided not too. _When will I then? _

They both said goodnight and they both fell into a deep, content sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you like. I will be writeing the next chapter very soon. Please feel free to write down any suggestions for the next or upcomeing chapters. Thanks again. 


	6. School day,,With a twist

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have not been feeling well, and I had writers block. Great combo huh? Hope you enjot it.

* * *

Casey woke up to Lizzie hovering over her bed. It was almost 8:00am, but she felt like it was 5:00am. _No wonder since I only got 4 hours sleep._

"Morning Liz. Whats up?" Casey said sleepily.

"I noticed that your alarm had not gone off and I know it usually goes off at 7:00am" Lizzie said brightly.

"How long have you been up Liz?, you are very bright and cheery."

Lizzie was dressed in Jeans with ivory covered flowers running down one leg, and a pretty long sleeve scoop neck top.

"Oh, Um, I had to go somewhere this morning." Lizzie replied a little reluctantly.

"What'd you do?" Casey said a little too bright and cheery for haven just woken up.

Lizzie sensed that she was just prying. Prying for her sister's concern, but prying none the less.

"I just went somewhere."

Casey did not feel like being nosy anymore. Besides she really had to pee. Lizzie was tidying Casey's bedroom. _She is obviously perky this morning._

Casey went to go seek out the bathroom. Someone was in there. She knocked. "Helloo?"

"Come in," came Edwins voice.

Casey's face bunched up. "Uuuhh it depends what you are doing..."

"I am just combing my hair."

Casey entered the bathroom. She felt this was the perfect time to ask some questions while edwin was trying to make his hair spike up.

"Hey, Edwin...Do you know what is up with Lizzie lately?" Casey said very smoothly.

Edwin Froze. "What do you mean?" He said trying to sound calm and collected but Casey saw right thru it.

"Like she has been abnormally happy and smiley. She also said she had to go somewhere this morning."

Edwin was fully dressed. Baggy jeans and brown t-shirt, trying to look like Derek. "Hmmm...weird."

Casey had to go bad now. She would figure this out another time.

"Can I have the bathroom now?"

Edwin walked out happy not to be semi cornered.Casey did everything she needed to do in the bathroom, so that way Derek could hurry. _He is most likely going to be crabby from lack of sleep._ Casey though was remarkably happy. She walked out of the bathroom in her fuzzy robe. She went into her room and put on some music. It was "Walking on Sunshine" by Aly and Aj.

She put on her best jeans and a red sequiny long shirt. She put a special mousse in her hair so it would dry curly. She put on sparkly eye shadow, and nice face makeup. Also some lip gloss. She never got this dressed up for school. She wanted a certain someone to notice.

Derek woke up at 8:30. He had a 1/2 hour to get ready. At the fastest he could go for morning, and running on 4 hours sleep, he got ready for school. He took extra time on his hair this morning. He took extra time putting on aftershave. He hoped a certain someone would notice. Casey had her stereo on something upbeat. _Her radio even sounds different now._ _It sounds more...Casey. _He went downstairs, to grab something to eat. Casey's back was faceing him. "I am makeing toast, if you want to grab a peice." She turned.

Derek was litterally haveing trouble breatheing. Or speaking. She looked gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. She never got this dressed up to go to school. She was always cute. But today was a new facet of cuteness. Casey was starting to show uncomfortableness that Derek was just stareing at her. Yet, she loved it at the same time.

"Um, Yeah, Thanks Casey. I gotta go, otherwise I am gonna be late."

"Yeah, me too." Casey and Derek went out the back door, each grabbing a peice of toast. They both came back in when they realized that they both forgot their backpacks. Nora was standing next to the front door ready to leave. "Hey, you two, how was school?" Nora said jokeingly.

"Ha ha." Casey said. They both grabbed their backpacks and left again.

After Casey's morning classes, she went to the lunchroom. She took her usual seat across from Emily. "Hi, Guess what happened?", Emily said sort of excitedly. Casey looked up and saw Derek on the other side of the Cafeteria. He looked picture perfect today, to Casey. Sam was talking to him, but he was stareing at the wall. _I wonder if he is thinking about me? Maybe I should just go right up and kiss him, _Casey thought to herself even though she knew this was not the right time at all, and afraid of what he might think.

"Casey!" Emily said loudly. "Could you come back down to earth?"

"Oh. sorry Em. So something happened?"

Emily sighed. "Never mind. It is ok. You must be distracted by something." Casey suddenly glanced at Derek, not meaning too. He was looking at her. They both instantly cast their eyes down. Emily tried to find who she was looking at.

"Listen, Em, I am going to go get something to eat. I will talk with you later."

Casey decided she would sit outside and eat today, since it was a nice Fall day, and she had some thinking to do. She knew who she would think about, but did not let her thoughts go to him until she got outside with her lunch. _I am pretty sure I love him now. Last night was so perfect. There really is another side to Derek Venturi. I want to tell him soon...but my mind still says no. What if he does not feel the same? Then I would feel like and idiot. _

When Derek got to the lunchroom he sat across from Sam. "Hey, Dude,..." He began. Derek did not hear the rest. He was too busy thinking about Casey. And his reaction to Casey. _This morning she looked SO attractive. Perfect. Almost indescribable. Maybe she dressed up for me? _Derek did not want Sam to notice that he was not listening. He threw in a "Yeah." He looked up and saw Casey sitting at a table with Emily. She was looking at him. He instantly cast his eyes down. _Casey Macdonald was actually looking at me, Derek Venturi. I should be so lucky to deserve her. I want her so bad though. Especially since talking to her last night. _

"Hey, Derek, are you listening to what I am saying? You gotta a big grin on when I am going on and on about school."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I am gonna go get something to eat. Then you can tell me again."

After school, Derek saw Casey at her locker. He was instantly drawn to her. "Do you wanna walk home with me?" He swiftly said. _Did I just say that outloud?_ "I'm sorry. The Derek Venturi is asking me to walk home with him?", Casey answered.

_WHOA. I think I just flirted with Derek. _

_Did Casey just flirt with me? Maybe not...?_

Derek noticed it was his turn to say something. "Yeah...I just thought you might wanna get fresh air instead of being on that bus. I am getting a little tired of that bus, and I think it is developing a smell, and," Casey cut him off. She could not stand to see him sitting there squirming.

"Sure Derek." _Friends walk with friends. I am good._

Derek looked up. "Ok then." _Friends do this all the time right? Walk home with eachother? That is not abnormal. _

They started to walk home. "So what did you think of American Lit today?" Casey asked.

"It was annoying. I can not beleive Miss Carson has that much spit," Derek said laughing.

Casey laughed along with him. "I know."

Casey looked at Derek. One seconed to long. He looked up at her from his stare at the sidewalk.

Casey abruptly tripped over a rock. Derek whipped in front of her and cought her. She was sitting in his arms inches away from his face.

"Hey, Casey! Is that you?" Lizzie called. She was useing her knee to bounce her soccer ball up and down. "I am trying to do 300 in a row. Could you hand me my water?"

_Snap. We have to live a block from the school. _Casey thought to herself.

Derek thought about quickly kissing her before Lizzie inevitibly turned around.

Casey flew out of Dereks arms, afraid Lizzie might turn around.

Derek cleared his throat a little too loudly. Lizzie dropped the ball. "Is that Derek with you?"

_God Lizzie just turn around, _Derek thought. She turned.

"Did Derek walk you home?" Lizzie motioned at Casey, her eyebrows raised.

Casey thought quickly. "Well the bus developed a smell."

Derek half smiled.

"Oh. Ok." Lizzie put on one of her disapointed faces.

"Well, I will see ya later." _Normally this is the part the guy goes home. _Casey chuckled on the inside. Instead, of course, Derek followed Casey inside. Casey did not mind that part at all.

"Yeah," He responed as they walked inside. Derek vowed that he would tell her soon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please feel free to review. Ha ha. The next chap. should be out super soon. I am excited to write the next chapter. The moment we have all been waiting for is comeing up soon! Do not worry! Thanks again! 


	7. A love conversation

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I particularly love this one. I hope you do too. Sorry that it is a little short. Thanks to iluvarcticmonkeys, for the idea in this chapter.

* * *

Casey logged onto her journal.

**It is official. I love Derek. Everything about him is perfect. I could talk with him forever, and never get bored. I just wish I was not acting like an idiot around him. I tripped twice within 2 days. I really am Klutzilla. He probably does not like me. None the less love me. Although he did ask to walk me home. I do not mind laying out my true feeling in here, but I do not know if I could ever tell any of this to Derek. The family must think something is up with us not fighting...but right now I could care less. I wanna talk with him again. **

Casey logged off. She sat down on her bed. She knew she should be doing homework, but she did not feel like it. She did not feel like doing anything. _All I can think about is Derek. Talking to him. Seeing him. Even glareing at him would be great to me right now. _She looked at her clock. 10:45. _I guess I should get to sleep._

Casey walked out into the hall on her way to the bathroom. Derek was just opening his door too.

They both met in the middle of the hall. "Hey." , they both said in synchronization. Casey looked at Derek. Derek looked at Casey. They could have stayed like that for hours. Just looking. All they needed right now was just being in eachothers presence. Derek finally spoke up.

"You want to come in my room and talk?"

"Yes." Casey responded quickly incase he changed his mind. Derek did not seemed stirred by her abruptness. He wanted to talk. Sit next to her.

Derek motioned Casey to come into his room. Casey sat on his bed. _I am sitting where Derek sleeps every night. I think I might faint. _Derek sat down on his computer chair. As soon as Derek opened his mouth and started talking about anything and everything, Casey almost could not stand it. If this was any time to kiss him, it was now.

She got up. _No. I can not do this. Not yet. _Casey sat back down like she just got up to reposition herself.

_Crap, _Derek thought to himself. _That was stupid to actually think something was going to happen when Casey stood up. If Casey can not do it, you do it, you chicken. _

Derek stood up from his chair. _Aw, man, I just can't yet._ Derek sat back down.

Now it felt super awkward between them. They just sat there for a little while. Casey was the one to speak up this time.

"Have you noticed Lizzie and Edwin acting strangely lately?" This had been bugging Casey. She was not sure how to handle it. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on, but wanted a second opinion.

"Yeah, actually I have. Do you think there is..."

Derek was haveing trouble finding the words, especiall since Casey was sitting on his bed. In _his _room. He could barely take it how cute she looked just sitting on the bed in her pajama's.

Casey helped him out. She loved it when he could not find words. "Something going on between them?" Casey raised her eyebrows suggestivly.

Derek gazed at her. _Is she trying to slowly tortue me with her cuteness? Maybe she is trying to tell me that she feels the same way..._ Derek snapped out of it.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Do you think there is?" Derek asked her, not wanting to bring up that they were step bother and step sister. He wanted to get Casey's opinion first.

"Well, they are step brother and step sister. Wouldn't that be a little weird?" Casey pleaded with her eyes that he would say no. That he would say: "No, not at all Casey."

Derek considered his options for a moment. He could tell her yes, it would be weird. That would absolutely ward off any suspicioun of him likeing her, although he was not sure if he wanted to ward off anything. He could say no, that it would not be weird at all. She might even take a hint. Whitch he despretly wanted to do. _I am scared though. I do not want to jump. I am happy to stay at the very top of the building..._ Even though Derek thought this, he knew it was not true deep inside. _I can do this._

Derek jumped.

"Casey, _no_, it would not be weird at all. After all they are not blood related at all. We have no decision on who we fall in love with. It happens. Sometimes, it is even for the better."

Derek wheeled closer to her sitting on the bed. He was not inches away from her. He could feel her body heat. He could smell her cocoa butter body lotion. Derek finished his thought stareing intently at her.

"Even with step brothers and step sisters. They could have had this feeling a long time, but could not admit it until they got a little bit older. Until they had thought about it for a little while. Until they could not stand the emotions anymore. They may had to do something."

Casey warmly looked at him. The look was full of emotion. More then happiness. More then contentness. More then relaxed. The emotion was full of love.

Derek loved Casey's stare. He would treasure it forever. It was now permenently instilled in his mind.

Derek's words were also permenently instilled in her brain. She would cherish them forever.

Derek suddenly got scared again. "Well, that is how it could have happened. You know, we have not confirmed it."

Casey understood he was not takeing back what he said, just scared like her. They heard a scream.

Marti came running into Derek's room. "Smerek, I had a nightmare!"

All of the emotions were gone. Well, at least very well hidden. Back inside their body's.

Derek knew exactly what to do. "What happened Smarti?"

Smarti explained her bad dream in detail. As she was doing this, Derek layed her down on his bed. Her eyes sleepily drooped after 5 minutes of talking. She finally fell asleep.

Derek looked back up from the sleeping Marty to Casey. The stare was full of the same emotion Casey had. Love. Identical Stares of love.

"Well, I guess I better tuck Marty back in." , Derek said. He did not pick her up yet though. Casey stood up. Derek inched toward her. Again, they found themselves inches away. This time, Casey was the one to get scared. "Yeah, I guess I should get to bed too."

"G'night Case."

Derek almost said "I love you" after that. _Whoa, that would have been awkward._

"Goodnight, Derek."

Casey almost blew a kiss after that, whitch she often did to Lizzie and Nora before going to bed. She always thought it was a nice gesture. _I can not beilive I actually almost threw Derek Venturi a kiss. _

Casey slowly walked out of his room. She turned and started to walk backwards so she was faceing him. "Tomorrow night? Same time, my room?"

Derek looked at her tenderly.

"Absolutely."

A/N:Thanks for reading. I should have the next chapter up very soon! Remember to feel free to make any suggestions. Thanks again!

p.s Thanks to iluvarcticmonkeys, for the idea of makeing the nightly talk between Derek and Casey a regular thing.

* * *


	8. Surprise!

A/N: I am a little unsure about this chapter, I do not know if it fits. But here it is. :-)

* * *

The next afternoon, Casey walked into Paul's office. She was exilarated. Paul was sitting in his chair, doing some sort of crossword puzzle.

"Good morning!" Casey said brightly.

"Well, hello Casey. We are bright this morning. I am assuming everything is going good between you and Derek."

"Yes, actually." Casey was starting to feel herself blush.

"So did you figure out what kind of feelings you have about him?" Paul said not masking slight excitement.

Casey knew she was blushing now.

"Yes, I did." Casey said playing a little bit with Paul now that she knew he was intrested.

"And..." Paul trailed off.

Casey took a deep breath, made sure the door was closed, and replied. "I am sure I love him now."

Paul was literally grinning ear to ear. "That is great Casey. I knew everything would work out."

"I thought I did too...but I can not tell him."

"Why"

"Because I could never tell something like this in front of Derek. I mean, I could tell him anything now. I am so comfotable around him, for the most part. But, what if he does not love me back? I mean there has been a couple logical notions, but I do not think I can say anything until it is confirmed."

"So you are saying...Derek has to make the first move?"

The sad part is, Casey knew Derek kind of already did. But still, she was not completely sure. And Casey liked to be completely sure.

"No, I am just saying I do not know if I want this out." _Liar Liar._

"Oh. Ok. If you think that is best...but can I offer a piece of advice?"

"Sure." The truth was Casey needed all the advice she could get.

"Do not wait too long to tell him."

Casey sat for a minute pondering this. "Ok." Casey was truly sincere about that. _I have to tell him soon. I just have to find the right time. Maybe even tonight?_

"Thanks Paul. I gotta go. See ya."

Casey left his office, and ran right smack into Derek. "Oh, Hey...you."

"Hey, Case." _That was smooth. For once._

"You going to go see Paul?"

Derek's face got a little red. "No...I was actually lookin' for you."

"Oh. Well do you want to walk home together?"

Derek could not have been happier she asked this. Now he did not have to get the words out himself. "Yeah, that was what I was thinking."

They smiled at eachother for a couple of seconds. It felt so much longer to them. "So, I guess we should start." Even though they both were perfectly fine there, they started walking.

They got to the closest school door exit. Which happened to be just big enough for one. Derek saw this comeing. He walked a little quicker to the door then Casey. He was holding it open before Casey got there. "Ladies first."

_God, he said that so cute. _Casey walked through the door, and flashed him one of her best smiles.

Derek decided she was tortureing him on purpose. _Even if she isn't, it feels like she is. But that could just be me wanting her. _Derek knew it was the second one.

They walked in silence for a little while. They were walking as slow as humanly possible so they could make this last. Casey looked up at him. Derek smiled. _So that is a first class Derek Venturi smile. _

Derek kicked a pebble. _I have to tell her now. Before we get to close to the house. I can not take it anymore. _

Casey stared at the cracks in the sidewalk as they walked snail like. _I should tell him now. If I don't I think I might blow. There is too much wants. Needs. _

They inched along.

"Der...", Casey began.

"Case...", Derek began.

They both laughed.

"You first." They both said in unison.

They looked down. They both looked up. They both backed out.

_I can not do this yet. As much as I want to I can't. I can not even tell the guy that I love, that I love him. _Casey was now very angry at herself.

Little did she know, Derek thought the same thing and was even more disappointed in himself. _I am an idiot. I can not even tell the girl that I love, that I love her._

They stopped at the driveway of their house and there was large orange tape crossing it off.

Derek looked confused. "Wet.", Casey explained knowing Derek would know.

George had told them that he had guys comeing to pour new concrete down. And that he and Nora would be late from work. They went around to the back door, still in silence, and shame. They opened the back door and started to come through the hallway, passing the basement door. They set their backpacks down. Derek was about to say something, as Casey and Derek walked into the living room.

"Lizzie!", Casey yelled.

"Edwin!", Derek yelled.

Lizzie and Edwin were on the couch, their lips planted firmly on eachothers. They were smiling as they were kissing. _It looks as though they have had some practice, _Casey thought to herself.

Lizzie and Edwin pulled apart. Casey and Derek would think they would be embaressed about this with the way they were acting in the previous weeks. Instead, Edwin and Lizzie looked them straight on.

"Hey," they both said. They briefly looked down then looked back up.

"I am sorry I did not tell you before Casey." Lizzie said.

"Me too, Derek. We were a little afraid to tell the family, to be honest." , Edwin spoke up.

"How long have you two been..." Derek asked.

"Together?" Lizzie helped him out.

"Yeah.", Derek said in half shock. Your little step sis and your step brother kissing is not what you saw everyday.

"About a couple of months." Edwin responed, glanceing at Lizzie contenly.

"We're sorry we did not tell you guys. We just thought it might be weird with you two being step brother and sister too. We thought it would put pressue on you." Lizzie said.

Casey noticed Lizzie had her hand tightly gripping Edwin's arm.

Derek and Casey gave eachother glances. They both could not beilive that their _little_ brother and sister's had gotten together before they did.

_Weird..._ they both thought.

"Well, I support you 100 Edwin. You too Lizzie." Derek said.

Casey loved the words comeing out of his mouth. "Me too."

"See Lizzie, I told you everything was going to be ok."

"Yeah, you were right, I was over reacting."

They smiled at eachother. They looked over at Casey and Derek. It was a tad uncomfortable. Casey and Derek looked down.

"Well, we both have homework," Casey said saveing them from more silence. Derek and Casey darted upstairs into their rooms. They were not afraid of Lizzie and Edwin together. They welcomed the change. But it was themselves the they both felt uncomfortable with. Frusterated with.

Casey plopped down on her bed. _My sister has no problem with getting her feelings out, why can't I? I want too...but my mind just keeps telling me tons of things. He could not love me back. He might think I am crazy. He might hate me. Maybe it is a sign that I should not tell him. I have always used my better judgement before. _

Casey suddenly heard Paul's words. She knew it was the right thing to do. _Quickly, too, before my heart breaks into pieces._

Derek sat down at his computer chair. _Why can't I just tell Casey? Edwin can do it with Lizzie no problem. But my mind still says no...She most likely hates me. Forget love. But I can not go my life without telling her._

All of a sudden, Derek saw pictures in his head. Casey in a wedding dress. A guy in a tux. But the guy was not him. He knew the right thing to do was tell her. _And fast, otherwise, my heart might burst._

A/N: I need your feedback now more then ever, because I do not know if this is good or not. I need a couple confidence boosting reviews if you thought it was OK. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon!


	9. A sleeping Casey, A startled Derek

A/N: Hey, Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to get it out, and again, put emphasis on this chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

That night's dinner, just might have been the most awkward dinner for Derek and Casey. Everyone was seated and eating, but unlike most nights, there was pure silence. Lizzie felt the awkwarness and nudged Edwin to say something.

"Sooo, how was work today, Nora?"

"Ok." She responded wearily.

_So much for that conversation, _Casey thought.

More silverware noises. George could not take it anymore. Even Marty, could feel tension and said nothing. "What is up with everyone? Normally it is World war two around here."

Lizzie glanced at Edwin. Casey finally looked up at Derek. He was already looking at her. They smiled a half smile at everyone for their parents sake. Lizzie squirmed. For her sister's case, Casey spoke up.

"Nothing, George. I guess we all just had a long day."

Derek looked up at her for the already hundreth time that dinner. _Longer for me then anyone else here, wanting you and not haveing you._

Casey took another bite, and excused herself. She could not take the silence anymore. Casey logged onto her computer, and went onto her journal program. Lately that thing had been her savior. Her all time, 'let it all out' stress releif. And sometimes...her online book of pure fantasy. Filled with thoughts of you know who, especially since the last week.

**I can not beleive about Lizzie and Edwin! They always seemed so brotherly and sisterly, unlike Derek and I. Although, that might have brought them together. Still, it is a shocker. My younger sister is with her match faster then me. This is unbeleivable. If only I could follow her example. I need to tell Derek. I feel like I am on pause. The world is moveing along, but I am not. And with every second that passes without him knowing, it just makes me break. Makes me angry. **

Casey could not type anymore. She was too frusterated with herself. She did not want to talk with Derek tonight. _How can I talk to him, none the less, have a conversation with him, when I can not touch him, kiss him, or tell him I love him? _Casey turned off her light, and silently cried herself asleep even though it was only 8:30.

Derek excused himself ten minutes after Casey. He could not take the crazy, awkward, silence. It was a mix of Lizzie and Edwin, and, Derek and Casey. A double whammy. He went upstairs, and past Casey's room. She was typeing a mile a minute. He only allowed himself to breifly stop and listen, since he felt like he did not deserve to listen. _Click Click Click._

_I wonder what Casey is typeing...I wonder if she is typeing about Lizzie and Edwin. Probably that. And maybe...just maybe...she could be typeing about me. Although I do not deserve it. I do not even deserve Casey. _

Derek decied that he should leave now, even though, he could have stayed there an eternity. He went into his room, and lie down on his bed frusterated with himself. _Why can't I tell her? Kissing her would also be great...I do not even want to talk to Casey tonight. How can I talk with her, and pretend like there is nothing there, when there is so much more? But I guess I should, I do not want to upset her. _

Derek finally got the courage to go talk to her at 8:45. He went to Casey's door. Lizzie and Edwin were blasting the music. Lizzie had it on something more girly, and Edwin, trying to be cool, had it on some sort of hip hop station. He knocked.

No answer. _I hope she is ok...maybe I should go in and check. _Derek opened the door a crack. Casey was asleep. He walked in, and closed the door behind him. He did not want Casey to wake up to Edwin and Lizzie's music. He walked over to her. She was still in her school clothes. She looked so stressed, sleeping there, all twisted. He loveingly swept some of her hair from her ponytail off of her face. He gently stroked her hand. Her face was looking more content now. _I wonder if she would notice, if I just leaned over, and kissed her. I want to so bad._ Derek gently leaned over, now a couple inches above her lips.

Casey turned. All of the sudden, she woke up. Derek started to panic. He walked to the door.

"Mom?" Casey said sleepily. Derek was seriously considering highering his voice in imitation of Nora, when Casey flipped on the light.

"Derek?"

He turned around.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, I wanted to..." He was stalling. Casey sat patiently. _Should I just tell her?_

"I wanted to make sure..."

He was cut off by Nora comeing into the room. "Hey Case, I just wanted to say goodnight, George and I..."

She saw Derek in the room, next to her computer desk.

"What are you doing in here Derek?" Nora asked with her eyebrows raised.

"He wanted to make sure of something." Casey replied for him. Frusterated that her mother had to walk in at that moment.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure...that I could turn in my Biology homework on time, so I was wondering if I could barrow a...stapeler?" Derek said in almost a question.

Nora and Casey started at him. Nora confused, Casey almost with a nearly knowing look. He grabbed the stapeler that Casey conviniently kept on her desk, and ran out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I have had this chapter in mind since I started and it turned out a little bit shorter then I wanted, but that was the way it flowed. Thanks, and if you could please review. The next chapter should be out in a little bit! 


	10. The day the world stopped moving

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It is a little choppy, it moves back and forth from Derek to Casey a lot. But, I think you will be pleased with it though :-)

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is a special disclaimer. It is a blanket moratorium on me not owning life with derek for this entire fan fic.

* * *

Casey woke up late the next morning. She suddenly remembered last night. _I know Derek was not in my room to barrow a stapeler. He has never turned in his homework on time, why start now?_ She got out of bed disrupted by her thoughts, knowing she had to get ready for school. She quickly got dressed. She did not want to spend too much time getting ready this morning. She just wanted to go to school and get it over with. _I can not face Derek. I hope I do not see him at all today, _Even though. she knew in her heart this was not true. She wanted to see Derek. Be near him. 

She shook the thoughts out of her head, and went downstairs. No one was there. Everybody had already left. Casey started to quickly get out some eggs to make, but thought better and grabbed a pop-tart. She knew she was going to be 15 minutes late to school. Breaking her perfect attendance record. But today, she did not care. Her thoughts were on something else. Someone else. _I do not care what happens today. I just want to die. If I can not tell Derek my feelings for him, then who cares anymore?_

Casey slowly walked to school, went to the office and got a pass. She stuck all her stuff in her locker quickly. No one was there. They were all in classes.

Casey felt as though she was in a daze. Like the world had stopped and she was just slowly moveing in it.

Derek hurried to get ready the next morning. He knew he could not face Casey. _I feel like an idiot...I have told other girls I like them before...why can't I tell Casey? Although, I do not like Casey. I love Casey, _Derek thought as he got ready. He was out the door to school before anyone was even awake. He started to slowly walk to school, sickened with himself. He knew school would just be opening. He walked in, and found the janitors closet. He walked in and sat down. _I just want to be by myself for a little while. I can not look at anyone right now. _He felt as though he was moveing in slow motion. Like nothing mattered. Except Casey.

Later that morning after a couple of Casey's Classes, she saw them. Lizzie and Edwin were walking through the halls with their arms linked. Lizzie smiled at Casey as she passed. Lizzie and Edwin had almost all the same classes, so it was not surpriseing that they were walking with eachother, especially now that the secret was out to Derek and Casey.

Casey could almost not take it. She felt like throwing her books down. She was so frusterated with herself. She needed to find someplace by herself. Somewhere quiet. She knew Emily would come seeking her out soon. But she wanted to be alone. Finally she thought of where to go. _The janitors closet, _she thought cleverly.

She walked quickly to it and opened the door. It was so dark in there she could not see. She tried to find a light, and suddenly she tripped.

A light flipped on. Derek was standing next to the light switch. There was an awkward silence betweent them.

They both said the first thing that came to mind at the same time.

"Ditching class?" Derek asked.

"Sorry," Casey began.

They both laughed. It was a symphony to them to hear eachother laugh. Derek sat down where Casey had landed. "So why did you come in here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Casey said slyly.

Derek was not afraid to answer. "I needed to get away...just from...them. Everyone."

"Yeah, me too."

They both sat looking at the wall for a minute. Thinking the same exact things. Casey sensed a strong vibe in the room. She abruptly got scared. She needed to get out of here. She could not stand feeling this way, just sitting next to him. When she wanted to bad to tell him. It was unbearable. They quickly glanced at eachother, then looked back down.

"I have to go," Casey stated, and ran out.

Derek sat there baffled. He did not know what he did wrong. It was heaven sitting there next to her, and she just ripped his heart out. He knew not purposely, but still.

He knew what he was going to do now. He could not take this school today. _I am staying in here untill school is over._

Casey needed to get out of here, but she could not see a way without ditching. She went to the girls restroom, walked into the stall, and locked it. _I am so staying here until school is over._

* * *

Finally, Casey heard the school bell. She walked home, layed down on her bed, and fell into a deep, frusterated, sleep. 

Derek heard the school bell. He was never so happy to walk home. He went upstairs and fell into a deep, angry sleep.

Casey woke up at 7:30 pm. _God, I am hungry. I have not had anything to eat all day._ Casey walked downstairs, and saw a note on the table.

**Derek and Casey,**

**We took Lizzie, Edwin, and Marty to a movie. We will be back around 9:00. You guys were asleep, and we did not want to wake you. There is money for pizza on the counter. -George and Nora**

Casey set down the note. _Derek's home...I wonder if he is up yet._ Casey shook the thought out of her head, and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. All of a sudden she felt Derek's presence behind her. Looking at her. _Oh, no. I can not feel the way I did at school today again. _Casey was about to run, but thought better of it. She was tired of being afraid. Tired of being too shy. Tired out not telling him. She was not hungry anymore. She wanted Derek. That is all she needed.

Without warning, Casey felt her body turn around. Derek was now on the other side of the kitchen counter with her.

"Did you read the note?" Derek asked her avoiding eye contact. He did not want to look at her. If he did, he might not be able to stop himself from doing something he was afraid to do.

"Yes."

They were out of topics. Derek was starveing. He had not eaten all day. Derek was not worried about being hungry right now though. All he wanted was Casey. He could not help himself anymore. He had to look at her. Glance at her. Anything. He finally looked up after a long pause. She was stareing down at the floor. She looked so perfect to him.

Casey could not take it anymore. She had to look up. She had to see Derek. She had to see his perfect honey brown eyes. He was stareing at her. Gradually, Casey felt her body going closer to Derek. The world could not stop her now. She was now centimeters from Derek. Derek did not seem to mind.

In a flash, Casey's lips were caressed with Derek's. Derek was not expecting this. His eyes opened wide, then closed again. Casey stopped, and slowly pulled away. The kiss was full of strong feelings. But most of all, the kiss was a question. A question from Casey to Derek. A question about them.

Derek was still standing there shocked. He always thought he was going to be the one to kiss her first. Although he did not mind it this way either. He realized he needed to kiss her back. He needed to kiss her back. And Wanted. That too. But before he could, Casey was already running up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was one of the pivital moments! I hope you like how it happend. That was the way, I was planning it to happen. It seemed like something Casey would do. Please review. The next chapter should be up very soon! I promise. 


	11. Shock

A/N: Hey, sorry it has taken so long to get a chapter out. I hope I have not lost any fans. Enjoy!!

* * *

**I KISSED DEREK VENTURI!!!!**

Casey, typed stiffly into her journal.

**What if he hates me for it? Now it is too far to turn back now. I can forget about hideing my feelings for him. That is not going to happen now. He probaly thinks I am a weirdo...an idiot...a jerk...but...it was perfect. Everything about it. Well, except the running away part. I could have stood there forever though. I can not beileve I ran away. I am turning into the runaway bride. **

Casey could not type anymore, she was still too in shock. She had to log off. Most importantly, DO something. She had to get out her fears. _But who could I talk to about this?_ She knew she could not talk to any of her friends. Or Paul. Or her family. _Who I need to talk to is Derek. But it has only been ten minutes. He most likely in shock. He might have passed out as soon as I was up the stairs._ _Derek does have a quesy stomach..._

That was all the excuse Casey could think of to let herself go see where Derek was. She heard something downstairs. She slowly crept out of her room, went down a couple of steps and looked over the rail. Derek was sitting there makeing sandwhiches. _Man, Derek looks awesome. Then again...so do the sandwhiches._ Casey was still starveing. The fact that she had not eaten all day, did not go away.

_That is weird that he is makeing four sandwhiches though. I know Derek can eat, but four? I wonder..._

Casey heard Derek approaching the steps. She could not think. Just the sound of his steps made her feel dizzy. Casey closed her eyes for a second, and the next time she opened them, there was Derek. Down at the bottem of the stairs with two seperate plates of sandwhiches, and a baffled look on his face to why she was standing there on the stairs.

Casey knew she should say something as to why she was there. She could just not think of why. Then it hit her. "Um, sorry, I was just...I was starveing. I have not eaten anything all day."

Derek looked up at her. She looked perfect. He wanted to scream out to her 'Yes!! Kiss me, I really do like you. You do not have to run away.' He wanted to say all of this. But shock was still over him.

"Would you like a couple sandwhiches?"

Derek went further up the stairs.

Casey felt like she was going to faint. Derek comeing closer and lack of food all day was not a good combo.

Suddenly, the door flew open with Marty screaming at the top of her lungs.

"We're home!!"

Derek and Casey immediatly snapped out of their trance. Derek gave Casey one of the plates, set the other down on the bottom of the railing, and hugged Marty.

"Hey Smarti, how was the movie?"

" We had to come home early. Lizzie and Edwin were kissing!" She replied brightly.

Derek and Casey looked over to Lizzie and Edwin who just entered. They looked a little sheepish. George and Nora followed. Nora spoke first. "Well it appears that Lizzie and Edwin are...dateing."

"Did you two know anything about this?" George asked with his eyebrows raised.

Derek answered for them. "Yes, but we just recently found out ourselves."

Nora spoke up again, her voice raised a tad, "Well, we just found out about this. And the way we found out was not the way I would have preferred."

"They got seats behind us, then Daddy saw them kissing!" Marty said, again, a little too brightly.

Lizzie and Edwin looked down. Casey and Derek were surprised their siblings were so bold.

Casey had to know something. But, afraid of George and Nora's answer.

Derek had to ask a question. He had to know. But like Casey, was afraid of the answer.

They both took a deep breath, and asked in accidental unison:

"Are you mad?"

Casey and Derek looked over at eachother. Then looked back at George and Nora.

George and Nora looked at eachother.

"We're not mad, we just think they are too young." Nora stated.

Casey hesitated a little before this one. "So it is not weird that they are step brother and step sister?"

George and Nora started laughing. "No, Casey, why would you say that? They are not related."

Casey suddenly felt stupid. She saw Derek let out a deep breath.

Derek loved George and Nora's answers. He wanted to go up and hug them both.

Casey grabbed her plate of sandwhiches said goodnight, and retreated to her room. Derek did the same.

Around midnight, Derek woke up to get some water. He slowly crept out of his room and went down the hall. When he got to Casey's room, he stopped to listen for a moment. He heard little snores. _Aww...Casey snores...somehow, that fits her._ As he stood there for a couple more minutes, he noticed something. _Those are not snores. Those are sobs._ Derek knew what was wrong. He too, was feeling the same thing. The feeling of emptyness. He knew that, that kiss had a question to it also. But he did not know how to tell her. And he certainly could not kiss her around here. _I want to make this special. Now, that I think Casey returns the same feelings, I want to tell her in a special way...Not just walking up to her and kissing her. Even though that sounds great right now, she deserves more. That is if she really does like me. _Derek suddenly knew exactly what to do. He quickly got some water, and went back to bed. He had a lot of plans to make tomorrow and wanted to be well rested up.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Again, I hope I have not lost any readers while takeing so long. Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	12. Faded Roses

A/N: Hi, I am _really_ excited to post this chapter up. It is also one of my longer chapters. Enjoy!!

When the alarm clock woke Derek up the next morning, Derek was actaully happy to get up. He could not wait for that night. He just had to avoid Casey until tonight. Then everything would work out perfect. He already planned on extra hockey practice that morning and afternoon at school, to get away from Casey. He did not want to accidently tell her anything until the big night. He was out of his mind excited when he got up at 6am, and got ready. He grabbed the huge phonebook from the shelf, and ran out the door, cell phone in hand. _I can not wait to make all of the plans. I just hope Casey likes it. And that...she likes me. I do not know what I would do if she didn't._

Casey woke up around 12pmish. _Man, I never sleep this late. _She remembered crying for awhile last night though. She usually slept later after crying. As Casey got out of bed, she suddenly thought something. _I am mulling over a guy. I am Casey Macdonald. My life does not fall apart over a guys waiting reply. _She got outta bed and called Emily.

"Hey, Em. You wanna go to the mall today?" Casey said as brightly as she could.

"Um, sure. I think I got a little bit of money." Emily replied a little unsure.

"We do not have to buy anything, I just have to get out of this house for a little bit today. We could even make it a sleepover. We haven't done that in ages."

"Casey, are you feeling ok? You never all of the sudden want to shop just to get out, and have sleepovers."

"Yeah...I just...I need to get out. I can not tell you why."

"Okay. But the sleepover we will have to cut out because my family has company comeing over tonight."

"Thats fine. See you in an hour over here?"

"Cool. Bye."

The rest of the day, Casey and Derek stayed busy. Shopping and gabbing with Emily. Talking about anything and everything. Casey staying busy because she was secretly heart broken since Derek had not responded yet, and also afraid of what Derek might say, or how he would react around her. _But please, do not let him reject me. I do not think I could take it. I have gotten too far in my thoughts now. I need him to love me. I just wish that I could walk right up and talk to him, but I want him to make a move now. I know that is old fashioned, but...if Derek does love me he would tell me. He is not the kinda guy to not speak._

Derek, however, avoiding her so he would not tell her his surprise. Going to Hockey practice, going over to Sam's, and going to the local pizza joint, all while makeing some calls on his phone. Ever since hearing her cry last night, he was heartbroken. He wanted to just run up to her and kiss her deeply, and forget about all the other stuff. But he knew Casey would love the surprise. _As long as she loves me. For all I know she might have been crying because she regretted the kiss. Casey can be very emotional. But that is just another thing that I love about her. One of her quarks._

When Casey got home, she saw Derek sitting at the kitchen table. He was on the phone, but quickly hung up once he saw her.

Casey felt like she wanted to run up the stairs and stay there for the rest of the night. Derek just stood there looking at her. _I hope she does not think I looking at her, even though I am._

Casey could not take the silence any longer. _I feel like I have done something wrong._ She turned around to run upstairs.

Derek knew he had to stop her now, or he would never go through with his plans. Nervousness was starting to set in him. Like the night in her room, he jumped off the top of the building. He broke the ice. He said something.

"Casey, wait a minute!" Derek said a little loud. He knew no one was home, George and Nora were working late like they often did nowadays, Lizzie and Edwin were each at their "Friend's houses" for the day, but they family knew they were only spending time together, and Marti was at Dimmy's.

That was all Casey needed to turn around. She didn't realize how much she missed Derek's voice. She had not heard it in over 20 hours, and that was way to long. Her hair swished in her face.

Derek felt like he might pass out. He swallowed. "I have a surprise for you. Be ready in a half an hour?"

Derek was going to make some lame excuse why he needed to take her somewhere, but he figured: _Why hide it? Everything is going to come out tonight. Everything._

Casey did not want to get too excited. She did not want her hopes to be up. It could mean something different. It could mean him playing one of his stupid pranks. But right now, in her gut, she knew somehow it might not be. Casey knew it was her turn to reply. Derek was looking a little pale.

"Um...Yeah. Meet you downstairs in a half an hour? Is that ok?" Casey said it so fast even she could not understand what she said.

Derek did effortlessly, however. He smiled wide at her squirming. "Perfect." He said confidently, even though inside he was a bit of a wreck.

Casey gave him an unsure look, and headed up the stairs to get ready. She only had a half an hour to look perfect. She changed out of her old jeans, and put on her brand new faded ones that she bought today. She exchanged her t-shirt that she had worn all day to a black halter neck, that had light pink vintagey faded roses on it. She put on some silver eye shadow, touched up her make-up, the works. And last but not least, heated her hair into unflawed curls.

Derek ran upstairs to get ready. Everything was set. He had 20 minutes. He quickly shed his old jeans with holes in the front knees for a nice pair of his favorite baggy jeans. He put on a new layered t-shirt he bought last week. He re-gelled his hair, and put on his nicer sneakers. He wanted Casey to know that he was trying to look nice.

Derek ran downstairs and looked around. Casey was not there yet. He put on his leather jacket, and grabbed his car keys in preperation. Suddenly, Casey came down the steps. She look absolutely, positivly, flawless. Derek litterally took a step back. _Crap, _he thought.

"Ready?" Casey said smoothly.

Derek was still stunned. This was a side of the Casey closet he had never seen before. "Um, yeah...but one more thing."

He stepped toward her and looked at her. They were inches apart. He just gazed at Casey for a minute. He could not help himself. Finally Casey spoke up. "What?"

Derek snapped out of the trance, went behind Casey, and gently brushed her hair to the side.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked curiously, although she did not mind him tocuhing her.

He stuck his mouth next to her ear. It tickled as he said: "Blindfold."

He slipped the satin peice of fabric he bought special over her eyes, and tied it. "I want to keep the destination unknown until we get there." Derek said with a full on smile.

Casey's face looked unsure. "Okay, but if you murdur me, people will come looking.", She said jokeingly.

Derek laughed,grabbed Casey's hand to lead her out the door.

"Ready?"

"I do not know what I should be ready for, but I guess as ready as I'll ever be."

Derek laughed again. "You'll love it I promise."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have another chapter posted up soon!! Thanks for reading, and please review if you could! I would love to know how I am doing.


	13. The blindfold comes off

A/N: I do not know if I am happy with the results of this chapter, but I will let you decide for yourself. This is also my longest chapter.

Derek lead Casey to to his car, opened the door for her, and quickly pushed her head down gently so she would not bump it getting in. Once she got in, Derek ran to the other side, and got in too, bumping his head on the top of the door along the way. _Ouch._

"What was that thud?" Casey said looking around like she could see.

"Oh, just my head. I'm good." Derek said emberrased. He started the car, and started the drive to their destination.

Casey kept her laugh to herslef. She did not want to make fun of Derek. Not tonight. _Where could he be takeing me? _

"Derek?", Casey said seriously.

"Yeah?", Derek asked seriously.

"Where are you takeing me?"

Derek and Casey busted out laughing. It wasn't that funny, but it was more of a nervous laugh.

"Casey, it would ruin the surprise if I told you."

"Okaayy, but it better not be a prank, because..."

Derek cut her off. "Casey. No. You are going to love it. I promise."

They rode in silence for a couple minutes. Derek loved the blindfold on Casey. It blocked her eyes, whitch was a drawback but he could glance over at her and she would not even know it. _I am going to remember this car ride for the rest of my life._

"Could you at least tell me where we are going?", Casey said playfully.

Derek smiled broadly. "We are going not far. You'll know soon enough. I know you don't like surprises, but you'll love this one."

Casey loved just feeling Derek's presence. She loved that feeling. Her heart always went one million miles an hour, yet she was relaxed at the same time. But tonight. Tonight, his presence was even greater. _I am going to remember this car ride forever._

Derek made a sharp turn into a parking lot. "We're here.", Derek had excitement and nervousness in his voice, but he did not mind. All he wanted was to make this night one that Casey would never forget. _I hope Casey loves it, as much as I think she will love it._

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Casey said eagarly.

"Not until we get inside. Then, you can take it off."

Derek parked, turned off the car, then went and got Casey. Derek grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance. Casey tripped on the crack in the sidewalk, but caught herself. They both laughed. Derek held open the door, and went inside with Casey.

_I think we are in an atrium. _Casey heard faint music in the background. She could not stand it anymore, she had to know where she was.

"Okay, Derek can I take the blindfold off now, or am I Helen Keller for the night?" , Casey said as she was walking, Derek dragging her through one more door.

_I hear...music._ There was a faster paced song playing loudly. _Am I at a concert?_

"One more seconed, I want you to get you into position."

He took her by the waist, led her a couple steps inside,and then to the side.

"Derek, if a pie is going to go into my face any moment..."

Derek took off the blindfold...

Total Darkness. "Derek, where are we?"

Suddenly, there were lights everywhere. Pink ones. Blue ones. Green ones. All shapes and sizes. Casey quickly looked up and saw several large disco balls, and some sort of special concrete. The rythem in the background got a little bit faster. There was a snack bar, but the lights were off, and everything was shut down. All you could see was the floor, and walls covered with light. Everything else was darkness.

Then she saw them. Two pairs of rollerblades layed out.

She gasped at the atmosphere, and where she was.

"Are we at skate-o-rama?"

She saw Derek's huge smile. "Yup."

"But it's Saturday night. It's one of their biggest nights."

Casey loved skate-o-rama. She loved to skate, dance, pretty much anything athletic. She used to come here all the time, but smaller kids started comeing, and it got too crowded.

"I know. I just found that out not so long ago. But I pulled a couple strings and...here we are."

Casey started around again in amazement.

Derek was watching her closely. _I hope she likes this._

"So, do you like it?" Derek's eyes lit up bright in the light.

Casey looked right straight into his eyes. She held them there for a few seconds. "It is perfect."

Derek smiled again. _Exactly what I was going for._

They stood there for a minute in awkward silence. Derek just watched Casey look around. He loved the way her eyes shone in the disco lights.

"Would you like to skate?"

Casey put on the widest smile Derek had ever seen. "You bet."

Derek and Casey walked over to the benches, where their skates were, and quickly put them on. A new song came on the large speakers.

Derek pretend bowed. "May I have this skate?", while holding out his hand.

Casey took his hand tenderly. Like it was the most precious thing in the world. They went onto the center of the floor. Skateing hand in hand. The lyrics started to play.

**I like where we are**

**When we drive in your car**

**I like where we are...here**

It was too perfect that Casey was thinking the exact thing earlier. Casey switched so she was first, and dragging Derek along. The lights danced everywhere.

**'Cause our lips can touch**

**and our cheeks can brush**

**our lips can touch here**

Derek wanted their lips to touch. Derek wanted his cheeks to brush against Casey's. And he wanted to do it all here. _Casey's hair actually reflects in the lights._ Derek tried to scoot closer to Casey, but she was too fast, so she kept pulling him along. So he just stared into his eyes. As far as he could tell, Casey did not mind at all. _I could get lost in these eyes for hours. _The song suddenly picked up faster.

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me**

**whispers hello, I miss you quite terribly**

**I fell in love, in love with you suddenly**

**Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**

Casey fell in love with Derek suddenly, and wanted him to be in her arms. Out of nervousness though, Casey sped up, and finally let you of Derek's hands. She wanted to skate faster, but she still turned to look at Derek haveing fun skateing. His eyes were very serious though all the while he was skateing. When she wasn't looking at Derek, she felt Derek watching her. She loved that feeling. The song slowed again, and so did Casey and Derek.

**I like where you sleep**

**when you sleep next to me**

**I like where you sleep...here**

Derek wanted her to sleep next to him. Forever. Derek gazed at Casey while he was thinking this. He smiled at her, while they kept doing laps around, glanceing at eachtother, and secretly wishing the song was them. The song picked up again, and so did Derek and Casey. Derek knew that Casey liked to skate to the beat.

**well you are the one the one that lies close to me**

**whispers hello, i miss you quite terribly**

**i fell in love with you suddenly**

**now theres no place else i could be but here in your arms**

Now they were getting closer and closer in the arena with every passing lyric. Casey could almost hear her heart over the music. _He is not even a foot away now. _The music slowed.

**our lips can touch**

**our lips can touch...here**

Derek was inches away from Casey now. They just both kept circleing eachother haveing their unadulterated joy. She let her face go towards Derek's, then felt a knot in her stomach. _What am I doing? I can't kiss him again. He'll think I am crazy. I do not even know if he loves me back. He most likely hates me. _The music cut off. There was complete silence in the room.

Derek saw the fear in Casey's eyes. He knew he should kiss her now, otherwise, he would lose his nerve. The song cut to a fast one. Casey started to skate away from him. Derek suddenly got angry. Tired with himself for waiting. Waiting all this time, and makeing Casey and himself miserable in the process. He could not stop himself now.

He quickly skated to Casey, skateing faster then he ever had in his life. He turned Casey around, which was infinitly easier on wheels he was guessing, and crashed his lips into hers. He kissed her slowly for a little while, and slowly pulled away. It was a kiss and a question. A question just like Casey's kiss had. The kiss needed a confirmation. Casey stared at Derek in awe. They knew a song was playing, but they didn't hear it. They were know in their own world. Derek stood there waiting, wondering what would happen. _She changed her mind. She realized that she actaully hates me instead. How could she ever love a ventur..._ Derek thoughts were interrupted by Casey's lips caressing into his. Derek kissed back, and slowly lifted her up off the concrete a little. It was their first real kiss, with each one sure now. Sure, that they liked eachtother. After finally pulling away, they were both speechless. They both could not beleive that this was actaully happening. Casey smiled at Derek.

"How long do we have the arena for?" Casey asked, a little out of breath.

"As long as we want it." Derek replied, and not being able to help himself, he planted his lips firmly on hers again.

A/N: Hmmm...I do not know if I am happy with the results. Could you give me some support in a review? This idea came to me, when I was at my local skateing place a couple weeks ago, so I had this scene in mind. I also thought the song fit. I have really only thought up to here though in the story. Should I keep going? Or stop here? Any suggestions? Please leave 'em in a review, or message me! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.


	14. The quarter machine

A/N: This is almost my last chapter!! I hope you like it, I was very happy with the results.

* * *

Three years had passed since Derek had taken Casey to Skate-o-rama. They were now Seniors in college. Derek met Casey at her last class. They had plans to go to the movie store, and rent something to watch that night. He waited by the door until Casey came out. She was the last one out, so Derek pushed her playfully back into the empty classroom, up against a wall, and kissed her deeply.

"God, I missed that all day," Casey said picking up her books that she dropped when Derek surprised her.

"Me too. And we only have 18 and half more hours until classes start again. Let's make it count."

Casey loved it when Derek got into these spontaneous moods. Derek pushed her back up against the wall and kissed her again, as Casey dropped her books for the second time, this time on her feet, but Derek noticed that she did not seem to care where they landed. After a little bit, Casey finally pulled away, and picked up her books again. "Soooo...Movie Store?"

Casey smiled brightly. "Yup. Lets go. Your car or mine?" Casey said knowing perfectly well, he would say hers. _Just so he can be able to touch me every minute. Although, I am not complaining._

"Yours," Derek replied smiling. _She probably knows my game by now._ "I love the smell of your car." _Crap, did I just say that outloud?_

Casey looked puzzled. "What?"

Derek suddenly looked down. "It smells like your body lotion. I have a little bit of a fettish for cocoa butter lotion now."

He heard a thud, and suddenly Casey was pressed up against him, kissing him as hard as she could for being Casey. Casey stopped after a minute, and picked up her books for the third time. "Let's go," Casey said walking away from Derek leaveing him smiling.

Derek ran after her saying "You do surprise me, Casey Macdonald."

Derek could practiclly feel Casey grinning ear to ear. She loved it when Derek told her things like that. And Derek knew that.

They got to Casey's car, and Derek playfully went to the drivers side and opened it for her. "Door, Miss?"

Casey played along. "Why thank you kind sir." Derek closed her door, and ran around to the other side. Casey started up the car, and they started off into the direction of the local movie rental place, that they know visited regurarly, while Derek gently strokeing her arm.

As they entered the door, and felt a rush of the cool air, Casey playfully pushed Derek.

"Ok...So we are looking for the preppy chick flick section..." Derek said trying to get back at Casey.

"Yes," Casey said not skipping a beat, "And the action movies."

Casey did not mind being a prep. Derek did not mind being...Derek. _That's why we are the perfect match, _Casey thought to herself.

They grabbed several different movies, checked out, and headed out the door. Casey's cell phone suddenly went off. Derek stopped and listened and tried to see if he could figure out who she was talking to.

"Really?? Awwww..." Casey squeeled.

_Emily, _Derek knew right away. He got a little bored, and started looking around him, and noticed those machines. The kind that give gumballs, and other assorted items, like fake tatoos, if you put in a quarter. Derek rummaged around in his pocket for a quarter. He found one. Casey noticed him fishing around in her pockets next to him. "Hold on a second, Em...What are you doing Derek?"

Derek suddenly wanted to pick a fight. He did not particularly like to sit and listen to Casey and Emily gab. "Well, I was looking for a quarter since I am stuck here listening to you gab," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

Casey felt an urge to pick a fight. "Well, I am sorry for inconveniencing you. Emily needs to talk to me, she has very important issues, and I am sorry, but you are not a part of them at the moment...Emily?...I gotta go."

Casey hung up the phone. Derek suddenly felt extremely bad. _Why do I get so irritable when I am bored? I am 2, not being able to wait for a phone conversation. Poor Casey. She did not even do anything. _

Casey faced the other way of Derek. They looked like children sitting on the bench sitting opposite directions, just gathering their thoughts. People all around them on the sidewalk stopped to look at them, when passing.

Derek looked over at the quarter machines again. He stared at one offering sour candies. _Why do I do this to her? Bring up petty little problems?_ _I apologize, and everything turns out great, but I am tired of the tiny little arguments...I want to fix this. _Derek suddenly had an idea. He got the quarter out of his pocket, and stood up from the bench. Casey turned around on the bech, and looked up. "Where do you think you are going?"

_Man, she looks adorable when she is mad._ Not responding Derek walked over to one of the quarter machines, while Casey just stared at him in curiosity. He inserted the quarter, and got exactly what he wanted. He walked over to Casey. _I can not beleive I am doing this right now...But I can't wait any longer. I love her. _

"Derek what are you doing?" Casey said her pout vanishing off her face, and now a curiosity one appearing.

Derek got down on one knee, and pulled out the small plastic ball, and popped off the top. Casey sat there in awe. People nearby started to pause for a minute to see what was going on.

"Casey Macdonald, I love you so much. I feel like I do not deserve you at most times. Especially when I fight about stupid, small, miniscule probelms, when you don't deserve that. You deserve so much more. You are so special. Casey...Would you marry an idiot like me?"

Derek did not know how to say it any other way. Derek pulled out the ring inside the container.

Casey could feel herself start crying. _Why do I get so emotional? _The ring was a silver metal that you could expand or make tinier. The plastic jewl was purple, with a pink border, in the shape of a heart. Casey just stared at the ring in awe. _It's perfect, _she thought to herself. She turned to Derek, and he looked so anxious kneeling there. She realized it was her turn to say something. Her turn to reply. She suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"Yes, Derek, I would marry an idiot like you."

She did not know how to say it any other way. She was too speechless. But Derek did not seem to care. He expanded the ring a little bit, and Casey held out her hand. He slipped it on. It looked great on her, even though it was meant for children. It somehow worked on her.

Casey was still sitting on the bench, but Derek changed that in a hurry. He pulled her up, and pressed her up gently to him, but kissed her as hard as he ever had. _God, I hope I am not hurting her, but I can't help myself._

Casey pushed back just as hard. _I hope I am not killing him right now. But I can't help myself. _

They both pulled away, and Derek grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's celebrate."

Casey laughed. He was spontaneous again. Who knows where they would go now?

* * *

A/N: And, that was the proposal. I had the proposal in mind, for quite some time. That is actually my dream proposal right there. I have had the idea of that for a couple years. lol. Maybe someday, I will be in Casey's position!!...OK, enough daydreaming. I have one more final chapter to go!! I will post it up soon!! If you have any ideas for the final chapter, please feel free to leave your suggestions in a review or give me a message!! 


	15. Denial Confession

A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. To be quite frank, I had no clue where Derek and Casey were going. haha. Um, I am Ok, with the results of this chapter. I think it could have been better, I was sorta off my game (That is if I found my game yet). Thanks to all of you that are still keeping up with this story!!

Anyways. I think this chapter turned out kinda lame. Sorry. Tell me what you think though!

* * *

Derek dragged Casey into the car, threw the movie bag into the back, a turned the key.

"Derek, seriously. Tell me where we are going." _I Love his surprises but I really want to know this time._

Derek rolled his eyes, as they drove off. "If I told you that, that, would ruin it, now wouldn't it?" He looked over to her, and she had her arms crossed around her chest, knowing she was acting two years old.

"I promise you will like it. Have I ever taken you somewhere you didn't like?", Derek said speeding down the highway now somewhat.

Casey's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah. Two months ago you took me to that sports bar..."

Derek sighed. "Ok, Scratch that then."

Casey put on her puppy dog eyes. "Can I at least have a hint?", she said take her hand and strokeing his hair on the back of his head, knowing he could not resist.

Derek put on a huge smile. _She's so not playing fair. _"One hint. Where we are going..."

Casey looked really eager now. Derek glanced over at her, still smiling, and pushing down on the accelerator.

Casey sat patiently, waiting. Derek turned into a parking lot. "Where we are going is riigght...here."

"And where exactly is here?" Casey said looking all around them. "This parking lot is empty. The sun is going down too. What would we do here?"

Derek got out of the car, ignoreing Casey, and went to open her door, but she was already out.

"Casey Mcdonald, you are waay too curious."

Casey smiled, she still loved it when Derek threw her a bone, and gave her an insult. She saw a sign. She suddenly knew where she was. Casey smiled and looked at Derek. "How are we going to get in? The lock the gates?"

Derek grined, knowing now that Casey knew where they were. "We are going to hop the fence."

"Derek! We can't do that! I don't want to go to jail!", Casey said getting some high pitched preppyness to her voice.

Derek turned to Casey, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "This is going to be fun. I promise you, I will kick anybodys butt that gets near you."

Casey's face brightned up a bit, knowing that Derek would stay true to his word if necessary. They walked around the fence, and they found a gap in it.

"Perfect," Derek said.

Casey and Derek were getting excited now. They ducked down to walk through the fence.

Derek grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Casey suddenly realized something. "What about suits?"

Derek got a mischievious grin on his face. "We won't need them." Casey smiled too.

It was getting darker now. There was some sunlight left, but not much. They walked closer towards the pool.

Derek was suddenly getting a tad self conchise. Casey started to take off her jeans. Dereks eyes widened. _I can not beilieve I am the one getting nervous about this. _

"What's wrong?", Casey said looking up, and folding her Jeans.

"Uhhh...nothing...It's just...You look great, Case."

Casey returned the compliment with one of her most dazzling smiles. Casey took off her T-shirt, to reveal a Hot pink Lacy bra underneath.

Derek actually felt faint, and he had a face to match it. Derek took off his shirt, but kept an eye on Casey neatly sticking her clothes in a stack away, far enough not to get wet from the pool. Casey turned around and gave him an all knowing smirk. "Derek, are you just going to stand there and look at me, or take off your jeans."

He took off his jeans quickly, and set them on a table near by. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, with red lips all over them, a pair Casey had happen to pick out for him at Gap, not so long ago. Casey slowly walked toward him. _I am so killing him right now._

Derek thought he really was going to pass out if he did not touch Casey soon. _She is killing me._ When Casey got to him, she put her hands on his chest.

She had done this with a shirt on, but never off before. She felt tingly. All this time they had been waiting for the right moment, to spend this sort of time together, and finally it had come. There had been so much anticipation they both felt weak. They just sat down next to eachother on the steps of the pool in the shallow water for a little while. That is all they needed.

Finally, Casey broke the ice. "Nice boxers," she said mischieviously.

Before Derek could say a word, she dived into the pool with a grin.

Derek went in after her. The chlorine stung his eyes at first, but he didn't care. He was too intoxicated to see what Casey looked like in her lacy bra and underwear underwater to care. He had always imagined seeing Casey underwater, she just had that mermaid vibe about her.

Casey saw him and grinned, and quickly swam over to him. They both came up together, but did not get all that much air when the rose up. Their lips locked into eachothers and stayed there. It was like no other kiss they had ever had. There was contemptment in the kiss. They knew they had found eachother, and nothing would break them apart. Nothing. Once they finally pulled away, a tad blue, from the lack of oxygen, Derek had one of the most serious looks on his face. "I love you, Casey. I always will."

Casey put on a dazed smile, almost thinking she was in a dream. "I loved you since the first argument we had when you moved in...I was just in Denial. I never really got to tell you that, since it had been a whirlwind of love right after."

Casey decided to quickly finish up the conversation, kind of uncomfotable about talking about the days they used to argue, not knowing when Derek started to like her. "Um, ok?" Casey suddenly felt like she was going to ball, but she knew she had to get it out, that was one of her last secrets, although she had a suspicision, that Derek liked her during the fights too.

Derek gave Casey one of the tailored smiles that he used to give all his girls, but Casey knew it was all hers now.

"That is more then okay, Mrs. Venturi, I think I loved you since the day you came through that door, and changed my life forever. I was also in Denial. But what matters is now, and the rest of out lives."

Casey was releived to here that last sentence. And returned it with one of her tailored smiles.

They proceeded to stay in the pool for another hour, and finally decided to leave. They knew they had to still tell their family the news right away.

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, there is STILL one more chapter.There will most likely be some flashbacks in the next chapter to catch everyone up. I know. I am a horrible author. I _promise_, the next story I write, I will write a couple chapters, ahead. I am thinking the last chapter will be my favorite. This one seemed sorta lame. Leave a review, so I know if you thought the same, also since my next will be the last chapter, please put any ideas you have for the ending, I think I am going to buzz ahead, 10 years. Thanks SO much, if you are _still _reading this story, and I hope you forgive me for the very long wait. I will have the next chapter up within a week! 


End file.
